For Panda8785
by UrsalaMinor808
Summary: Just little stuff for my dearest friend while I wait for her to return my journal and not create Origami out of the pages I need. Rated T just in case. Please read Panda8785's Hey You, Electric Blue!
1. Remembrance

**So, someone (not saying any names) took my notebook that I write all my rough drafts on, so I am currently unable to post the second chapter of Now You've Said It, Mr. Medic. Now, I write this to my dearest beta: Panda8785**

* * *

><p>Michele had troubles remembering, but hey, that couldn't have been her fault. The hardest thing for her to remember just happens to be of subjects zero through ten. She always forgets that she has infact met all of the living subjects in one day.<p>

There was Carolina (i), believe it or not. The tests never took affect on her, so she barely counts.

New Mexico (ii) and Arizona (iii), brothers (twins, infact) bound by blood and their inseparability, until one found out too much about the tests and committed suicide in order to stop their studies.

Vermont (v) and Maryland (ix) were bound by trust. One could only see the other when no one else could, but she knew she wasn't insane. It was the other that remained her moral support until the very end.

Kansas (vi) and Mississippi (vii) just so happened to be cousins. They watched out for each other, one often taking a bullet for the other. They later miscalculated one of their few missions and were never seen again.

There was more... Of course there was more, but poor Chele couldn't remember... If only she could, but eventually she'd forget. Eventually she will, because the Director would put her on the most dangerous missions whenever she reached the tip of the iceberg. It was nearly as if he didn't want her to know something. Perhaps that was the case. Perhaps she found something out and he was just preventing it... but now she's a Sim trooper, as much as she refused to call it that. She alway's preferred to call it her, "Helping the younger soldiers" time, for the words Sim. Soldier burned her tongue.

Caboose was an opposite of her. Instead of helping her remember, he helped her forget. When ever she'd wake up remembering, he couldn't even tell you what he had for dinner the previous day. She'd read a book, he'd distract her. She'd start running laps, he'd unintentionally crack a joke and make her stop in order to catch her breath. Now, Chele grew up with two brothers (an older and a younger), and if she didn't know better, she would've been convinced that the man with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes was her younger brother.

God, she missed her family. She'd hangout in the barracks hours before it was time to retire, listening to the files of Lazerus's theories and reading his notes. Whenever a day came to an end, and she was still not home, she'd silently cry to herself, begging whichever god she was supposed to believe in, and then the next day came again.

Michele had troubles remembering, but really, there are so many thing she wished she could forget. Maybe if she did forget, she'd actually be able to enjoy herself and not be so strict.


	2. We Are The Subjects of Freelancer

**So, gotta give credit to peoplez... Credit to AnonomysZGirl for her allowing Panda8785 and I to used her character, Angel, for the use of our story's subject 8. If further explanation is needed, feel free to ask!**

* * *

><p>We are the Subjects of Freelancer, or so we are told.<p>

We have no mind. We have no soul.

We are merely servents of the damned.

But as of now, we're in demand.

Zero, though, was the first.

Her mind was soup, and nearly burst.

She's crazy, as many can tell.

But her trust is hers to sell.

One was a failure; it didn't work.

But now, she can stay with York.

Although she believes what the Director speak,

The rest of us know better, for it's truth we seek.

Two and Three were twins, we say.

One pulled the trigger, and the other is at bay.

Now poor three, filled with fears,

You could almost see him shed his tears.

Four, cousin of twins and fan of schematics,

She took the pill that damaged her genetics.

Unfortunately, long ago she passed away,

But what can we do, and what can we say?

Five claims she met nine, but that can't be true,

For nine went missing sometime too.

But if that's truth, we wish them well.

We just hope they don't burn in hell.

Six and seven we cousins, nearly brothers.

They went missing. There were too many forerunners.

But if they are still out there,

Let's hope they didn't get caught in a snare.

Eight was different, born into testing.

Though her presence isn't worth neglecting.

She took no serum and took no pill

Is it even possible for her to be ill?

Lastly we have Ten, one of completely different case.

He never fought once in our vast space.

Infact he was a medical officer, avoiding the battle

Though fairly often he was called a jackal.

We are the subjects of Freelancer, the best of the best.

We fight for our Director, and nothing less.

And in the event that we do die,

Then all we can hope is that we don't fry.

* * *

><p>* Michele (New Hampshire) Walker - 0<p>

* Carolina - 1

* Cameron (New Mexico) Moris - 2

* Alec (Arizona) Morris - 3

* Verna (Virginia) Morris - 4

* Karen (Vermont) Reichel - 5

* Ryan (Kansas) Nellin - 6

* Kyle (Mississippi) Neils - 7

* Los (Angel) Angeles - 8

* Ashen (Maryland) Liel - 9

* Dr. Francis Key - 10


End file.
